Cellular networks typically include multiple stationary base stations in different locations that communicate with a mobile telephone switching office (MTSO) that is remotely located from the different base stations. The MTSO determines how calls are routed between the base stations and enables the base stations to communicate with each other for handover purposes. If a base station cannot communicate with the MTSO, or the rest of the network, all communications at that base station are lost and user equipment (UE) in corresponding network areas cannot communicate with other UEs, even if the UEs trying to communicate with each other are in the same network area. In addition, the base stations are built to be stationary so that UEs within a particular area always have network access.
Many locations throughout the world lack a network infrastructure that would enable users to communicate via a typical telephone or cellular network. In such locations it can be difficult for users to communicate effectively. Users must often rely on technologies that are more expensive, have lower bandwidth, or have limited use distances, such as satellite phones, half-duplex radio transceivers, etc. Furthermore, these locations often lack the resources to create the network infrastructure necessary for a cellular network, such as cell towers, base stations, switching stations, etc. In some circumstances, such as war zones, etc., building the network infrastructure for such communications is not feasible due to the transient nature of military personnel and equipment. For example, for a communications command center in a battlefield area, mobility can be an important feature to allow the command center to adapt to the changing battlefield conditions. Thus, stationary network technologies can be ineffective.